Influenza viruses cause annual influenza epidemics and occasional pandemics, which pose a significant threat to public health worldwide. Seasonal influenza infection is associated with 200,000-500,000 deaths each year, particularly in young children, immunocompromised patients and the elderly. Mortality rates typically increase further during seasons with pandemic influenza outbreaks. There remains a significant unmet medical need for potent anti-viral therapeutics for preventing and treating influenza infections, particularly in under-served populations.
There are three types of influenza viruses: types A, B and C. The majority of influenza disease is caused by influenza A and B viruses (Thompson et al. (2004) JAMA. 292:1333-1340; and Zhou et al. (2012) Clin Infect. Dis. 54:1427-1436). The overall structure of influenza viruses A, B and C is similar, and includes a viral envelope which surrounds a central core. The viral envelope includes two surface glycoproteins, Hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA); HA mediates binding of the virus to target cells and entry into target cells, whereas NA is involved in the release of progeny virus from infected cells.
The HA protein is trimeric in structure and includes three identical copies of a single polypeptide precursor, HA0, which, upon proteolytic maturation, is cleaved into a pH-dependent, metastable intermediate containing a globular head (HA1) and stalk region (HA2) (Wilson et al. (1981) Nature. 289:366-373). The membrane distal globular head constitutes the majority of the HA1 structure and contains the sialic acid binding pocket for viral entry and major antigenic domains.
Influenza A viruses can be classified into subtypes based on genetic variations in hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) genes. Currently, in seasonal epidemics, influenza A H1 and H3 HA subtypes are primarily associated with human disease, whereas viruses encoding H5, H7, H9 and H10 are associated with sporadic human outbreaks due to direct transmission from animals.
In contrast to influenza A viruses, influenza B viruses are not divided into subtypes based on the two surface glycoproteins and until the 1970s were classified as one homogenous group. Through the 1970s, the influenza B viruses started to diverge into two antigenically distinguishable lineages which were named the Victoria and Yamagata lineages after their first representatives, B/Victoria/2/87 and B/Yamagata/16/88, respectively. (Biere et al. (2010) J Clin Microbiol. 48(4):1425-7; doi: 10.1128/JCM.02116-09. Epub 2010 Jan. 27). Influenza B viruses are restricted to human infection, and both lineages contribute to annual epidemics. Although the morbidity caused by influenza B viruses is lower than that associated with influenza A H3N2, it is higher than that associated with influenza A H1 N1 (Zhou et al. (2012) Clin Infect. Dis. 54:1427-1436).
Neutralizing antibodies elicited by influenza virus infection are normally targeted to the variable HA1 globular head to prevent viral receptor binding and are usually strain-specific. Broadly cross-reactive antibodies that neutralize one or more subtype or lineage are rare. Recently, a few human antibodies have been discovered that can neutralize multiple subtypes of influenza B viruses of both lineages (Dreyfus et al. (2012) Science. 337(6100):1343-8; and Yasugi et al. (2013) PLoS Path. 9(2):e1003150). Although these antibodies recognize many influenza B viruses, they have a limited breadth of coverage and potency, and do not neutralize any influenza A virus strains. To date, there are no available antibodies that broadly neutralize or inhibit all influenza B virus infections or attenuate diseases caused by influenza B virus. Therefore, there is a need to identify new antibodies that protect against multiple of influenza viruses.